interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Degree
English Pronunciation * * IPA: * * * Etymology From degre (French: degré) Noun # A step on a set of stairs; the rung of a ladder. # An individual step, or stage, in any process or scale of values. # A stage of rank or privilege; social standing. #:Enviously, I watched him dancing with ladies of high '''degree'.'' # A ‘step’ in genealogical descent. # One's relative state or experience; way, manner. #*'1851', Herman Melville, Moby-Dick: #*:If they but knew it, almost all men in their degree, some time or other, cherish very nearly the same feelings towards the ocean with me. # The amount that an entity possesses a certain property; relative intensity, extent. #:To what '''degree' do the two accounts of the accident concur?'' # A stage of proficiency or qualification in a course of study, now especially an award bestowed by a university or, in some countries, a college, as an indication of academic achievement. # A unit of measurement of angle equal to 1/360 of a circle's circumference. # A unit of measurement of temperature on any of several scales, such as Celsius or Fahrenheit. # The sum of the exponents of a term; the order of a polynomial. # The number of edges that a vertex takes part in; a valency. # The curvature of a circular arc, expressed as the angle subtended by a fixed length of arc or chord. Derived terms * degree Celsius * degree centigrade * degree days * degree Fahrenheit * academic degree Related terms * scale Translations * Afrikaans: * Armenian: * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: grau * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: Grad , Winkelgrad , Altgrad , Neugrad * Greek: * Hebrew: מעלה (ma'ala) * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: 度 (do) * Lithuanian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: степен *: Roman: stepen * Slovak: * Slovene: stopinja * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Afrikaans: * Arabic: (darāja) * Armenian: * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: grau * Chinese: 度 (dù) * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: , * Hebrew: מעלה (ma'ala) * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: 度 (do) * Kurdish: * Lithuanian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: степен *: Roman: stepen * Slovak: * Slovene: stopinja * Spanish: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Armenian: * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: grau * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: * German: , , * Greek: * Hebrew: מידה (mida) * Japanese: 度合 (doai) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: степен *: Roman: stepen * Slovak: stupeň , miera * Swedish: * Turkish: * Afrikaans: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: títol, diploma * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Croatian: * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: * German: Diplom , akademischer Diplom * Greek: , , , * Hebrew: * Italian: * Japanese: * Polish: stopień naukowy * Portuguese: * Russian: , , * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: диплома *: Roman: diploma * Slovak: * Sotho: * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Croatian: * Finnish: * French: * Japanese: 次数 (jisū) * Russian: * Swahili: * Bulgarian: * Finnish: * : derez -ioù (1,2) * : grado (1, 2, 3, 4) * : grad (1, 2, 3), grad academic (4) * : derece (1, 2, 3, 4) Category:1000 English basic words Category:Semantics ar:degree de:degree et:degree el:degree es:degree fr:degree ko:degree hy:degree io:degree id:degree it:degree kn:degree kk:degree sw:degree ku:degree lt:degree hu:degree ml:degree nl:degree pl:degree pt:degree simple:degree fi:degree ta:degree te:degree tr:degree uk:degree vi:degree zh:degree